


Boing Boing, Baby!

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Dax has a...unique date planned for her wife





	Boing Boing, Baby!

“Lieutenant Commander? Are you serious right now?”

Kira turned around in a full circle, taking in the view of the program Dax had chosen. 

Dax nodded and grinned. 

“Yes I’m serious! What’s the problem?”

“Wha--? We are Starfleet officers. Grown adults!” chided Kira. “Not people who play in crude, ancient forms of entertainment intended for children!”

“What’s wrong with the bouncy house? Or do you just think that the ball pit isn’t big enough? Need another trampoline?” teased Dax. 

Kira shook her head as she stared at the Holodeck’s cheerful pink-and-teal-striped bouncy house with disdain. 

“I can’t believe this is what you meant by a Friday night surprise.”

“Oh, come on! I think it’ll be a fun way to let off steam. Besides,” Dax paused, approaching Kira and taking her hand with a firm grasp. “I think it’s good to try new things and let yourself go from time to time. Go back to childhood for just a moment. Commander Sisko told me he had a lot of fun with activities like this when he was a kid, so I thought we should try.”

“My childhood was not fun at all, and you know that,” said Kira. 

“I know that. But this isn’t your childhood, and it’s not my childhood. It’s a human kid’s childhood! And we get to have fun with it, thank to the Holodeck. How about we try it, hmm?”

Dax looked Kira in the eye with an innocent smile. Kira sighed and restrained a grin. 

“All right. Fine. But I’m only going to jump in that inflated contraption for a little bit. Just to humor you.”

“Anything you say, my dear Nerys,” said Dax with an exaggerated bow as she put a hand on Kira’s back and led her to the entrance of the bouncy house. 

“Oh, and you have to take your shoes off, by the way,” added Dax.

“Whatever,” grumbled Kira.

The women climbed in through the doorway flaps and stood up, heads only a few feet from the soft ceiling. Dax suddenly jumped as high in the air as she could, landing with a loud boing onto the floor and sending ripples through the floor towards Kira. 

“Come on!” She continued jumping very high in the air, touching the ceiling each time. “Just try it!”

“What, will you divorce me if I don’t?”

“Yes!” laughed Dax. “Come on!”

Kira sighed. Might as well humor her. 

Staring down at her feet, she began to hop up and down in place. The air-filled floor had a nice boing to it. Huh. She jumped a little higher, her bare feet propelling her a foot in the air as she actually tried to jump high this time. Kira speeded up her jumps. 

“Well, look who’s being childish now!” yelled Dax from the other end of the bouncy house, leaping over to Kira and giving her a playful push. Kira pushed back, and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey, you’re the one who thinks they’re a hotshot for touching the ceiling!”

“But you still can’t do it!”

Kira raised an eyebrow, and began gaining height with each jump, until she bent her knees and reached for the ceiling with a huge leap, slapping the plastic with a delighted laugh. 

“I told you it would be fun!” Dax yelled. 

Kira bounced over to Dax and gave her a peck on the cheek in mid-air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
